A little tale about Lennier's cousin
by Trekdisco
Summary: Lennier has to look after his uncle's kids. Set season 2.


Rated – G

Lennier has to look after his uncle's kids. Set season 2.

Lennier was outside. No, I didn't just say that Lennier was floating around outside. He was wearing a spacesuit and was walking carefully on the metal. His cousin Genti (gen-te) was standing on her head.

Genti was a bouncy girl. She was the daughter of his mother's brother who had been called on a mission. Lennier had been shoved with his two children. Genti was 5 and the youngest. She was so lively that Lennier had taken her outside, unable to imagine her being cooped up inside any more. Her 14-year-old sister Ririshel was indoors. She did not like being outside, in contrast to Genti, and rather liked sitting around reading stories. Lennier had his hand firmly on Genti, who was trying to bounce off to Timbuktu.

"Whoo hoo, Lennier, I love it," she said as he took her back inside. They slipped into the airlock and Lennier slid off her helmet. It had been a nightmare hunting for the extra small suit to fit the girl. No sooner had he taken it off did she zip off.

_The ranger's shell glinted blue in the light. The waterfalls cast eerie shadows onto his lips, which seemed so warm and comforting._

"Sissy!" yelled little Genti.

Ririshel gave up her story to speak to her. "What is it, little sis?"

"We went out in space and I saw all the pretty lights. Then I knocked on the windows of some person's room. I think they were really cross."

Lennier appeared.

"Genti," he said, "I think it's time we went back to my quarters."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh," Genti groaned, but she traipsed back.

That night Lennier found it very hard to sleep. Human children jump on their beds. Minbari children slide. Yes – Genti was sliding on her bed. "Genti, could you please stop that?" said Lennier, not mentioning he did it well into his twenties. "NO!" yelled Genti. "I am never going to stop!"

Ririshel said, "She does this most nights."

Lennier replied, "How does she stop?"

"She falls asleep in the middle of the night."

Later, at 5 o'clock, Lennier was awoken, by someone pulling the bedclothes. "Wake up, Lennier!"

The two Minbari were sat on the floor in a pile of blankets. Genti was playing with her blanky. "Oh, Genti, it's only 5 o'clock," went Ririshel. Lennier realised it was going to be a hard day.

After having got the two girls out the bathroom, Lennier decided to take them swimming. The girls were delighted to splash in the tiny bathing area.

"Woo hoo, cousin Lennier! This is fun!"

Genti jumped into the cool water. Lennier carefully walked down the steps. Ririshel dived in.

After playing with floats and toys, Lennier decided it was time for them to leave. Genti immediately went, "Ohhhhhhhh!"

It was then the kerfuffle began. Lennier stepped out the men's and walked over to find Ririshel reading a book about two Minbari falling in love. Genti was invisible.

Lennier waited and waited but before long it became evident that Genti was stuck.

"Could you please find Genti," Lennier asked Ririshel. Ririshel went into the loos but couldn't find her. "I think she's vanished,"

Then Lennier ran over the station, rushing, trying to find the little girl. Ririshel managed to keep up.

They searched his quarters. "I can't see her," Lennier said, after turning upside down his entire room. "Nor can I." Ririshel replied. They checked out the leisure centre. She was not swimming.

After looking in all the places they'd been, they checked the spacesuit locker. Genti's was gone. "It looks like Genti has gone outside on her own," Lennier immediately started getting out a spacesuit. "You stay here and I'll go find her."

"Um," said Ririshel, "I'd actually love to go outside and walk. I've read about couples who walk outside of ships, jumping in the stars. It's romantic. I'd love to write a story about it but I need to find out what it feels like."

Lennier wasn't too displeased about having to keep watch on two girls outside.

Ririshel really felt excited as she jumped upside down on the metal of Babylon 5.

Lennier was searching for Genti and before long he saw her giggling, seemingly looking in a window, pulling faces. Lennier looked in the window and saw Miss Winters doing a very daft face. Talia was shocked to see Lennier and retreated. Lennier just asked Genti to come back inside. However, getting Ririshel to come indoors turned out to be a hard job. "But it is so much fun!" yelled Ririshel to Lennier's pleadings. Eventually Lennier managed to get both of them inside.

By this time Genti was very tired and Lennier carried her to the airlock.

Once they were changed they met Genti's father at another airlock. Genti was asleep. Her father greeted Lennier and Ririshel. "Were they any trouble," he asked.

"No trouble at all," replied Lennier.

Ririshel then described, "Father! It was great! I got to go outside and play on the station – in space! And…it was great!" Ririshel turned to Lennier. Man, he was certainly the sort of character she'd want to be the boy in her story.

The two girls before long were home. Lennier trudged back to his quarters, but he paid a visit to Delenn before.

"You are looking tired," said Delenn, "Have you had a busy day?"

"You can say that again." Lennier smiled.

Delenn went to make them both a hot choccy but when she came back she found Lennier asleep on the sofa. She smiled and put a blanky on him.

Meanwhile, Ririshel was trying to write her story. She tried and tried but there was something missing. Then she giggled and added, "And then the boy stepped accidentally through someone's window."


End file.
